Figée par un je t'aime
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Il l'avait dit. Il avait finalement ouvert le scellé posé sur ses lèvres défiant toute loi morale. Pourtant, bien que l'envie de se battre lui tiraillait les entrailles, il eut un mouvement de recul inévitable...


**Juillet 2009**

**Bonjour à vous, cher fan d'Host Club! Je vous présente ma première fiction sur un anime, et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop « plantée ». J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la rendre intéressante, mais en me relisant, je n'éprouve qu'une déception. Enfin, je la poste tout de même curieuse de voir ce que vous vous en pensez. Soyez franc s'il vous plaît, je préfère voir vos commentaires disant qu'elle n'est pas réussie plutôt que d'être confronté à des mensonges. **

**Il s'agit pour le moment que d'une scénette que l'on pourrait probablement insérer quelque part, et je ne prévois donc aucune suite. Toutefois, si je m'aperçois qu'elle plait suffisamment pour la poursuivre, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, je me lancerais dans sa suite. Sinon, nous nous retrouverons dans une nouvelle histoire où vos commentaires m'auront aidé à m'améliorer! Bonne lecture a tous! **

_**Figée par un « je t'aime »**_

_C'était un après-midi d'automne, l'un de ceux qui donne à tous l'envie de disparaître : frisquet, pluvieux et mortellement ennuyeux. Un après-midi où l'on ne cesse de se répéter que l'on aurait du resté couché. Le lycée Cerisier et Orchidée était néanmoins en action. Les jeunes qu'il abritait n'avaient guère l'intention de se laisser abattre. L'un d'entre eux, à tout le moins : Hikaru. Les cours s'étaient terminés depuis peu, et dans la salle des hôtes, il attendait le début de la réunion du cercle, seul avec Haruhi. _

_Assis à l'une des tables, la jeune fille restait de marbre, plongée dans l'un de ses bouquins. Ils étaient la veille de l'examen et si les jumeaux, en même année qu'elle, ne se donnait pas la peine d'étudier, elle s'y voyait obligée au risque de perdre cette précieuse bourse qui lui avait été offerte. La pensée même de cette éventualité la faisait frissonnée de peur, et la motivait à mettre plus d'ardeur dans son travail. Hors de question de voir ses rêves s'éloigner pour une simple paresse. Elle ne prêtait donc aucune attention au jeune homme en face d'elle, bien qu'il soit particulièrement bruyant. _

_Hikaru avait lui aussi une raison d'être atteint par la nervosité, mais elle était à cent lieux du domaine scolaire. Un crayon à la main, il tambourinait sur la table suivant le martèlement de la pluie à la fenêtre. Il devait être bien loin dans ses pensées puisqu'il répondit par un simple grognement lorsque Kyoya vint leur annoncé que la réunion débuterait avec un peu de retard. Ils avaient donc encore un moment à passer en compagnie de l'autre. _

_C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé, ou plutôt été poussé par son instinct à réagir. C'était le moment ou jamais. Kaoru, s'il avait été là, lui aurait intimé d'agir. Peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait amené à ouvrir la bouche ce jour là et briser toutes les règles morales qu'ils s'étaient imposés? _

_j_

_-Je t'aime, Haruhi. _

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans même qu'il le veule réellement. C'était un besoin animal qui l'avait si soudainement poussé à se dévoiler. Effrayé, il avait lui-même reculé de quelques pas effarés de son comportement. Il aurait voulu tout effacer, remonter le temps et poser un scellé sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que s'il avait attendu, ou que tout simplement il s'était tu souffrant en silence son amour, il n'aurait pas eu à affronter ce regard vide que lui présentait la jeune fille. Une telle expression dans ses iris était probablement bien pire que tous les refus qu'elle aurait pu lui balancer au visage.

Pourtant, il était trop tard : il s'était dévoilé, et, tant bien même ne pouvait-il pas supporter la vue de ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il voulait l'amour d'Haruhi et était décidé à se battre pour l'obtenir. Il n'avait pas sacrifié celui qu'il partageait avec son frère, Kaoru, pour rien. Il fixa donc un point imaginaire au-dessus des yeux de la jeune fille histoire de reprendre un certain contrôle sur son impulsivité, avant de reprendre la même phrase, sur une intonation encore plus assurée.

_-Je t'aime, Haruhi._

Elle avait cru qu'il plaisantait durant un instant et ne s'était pas donnée la peine d'afficher une quelconque expression face à sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût. En vérité, elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il passait tellement de temps à dire tout et n'importe quoi qu'elle n'en n'aurait guère fini si elle devait abhorrer une expression pour tout. Elle gardait ce même air impassible et déconnecté de la réalité qu'elle affichait en permanence. Ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne se rendre compte qu'au lieu de s'éloigner comme elle avait cru qu'il faisait, il s'était plutôt rapprocher considérablement d'elle. Pire, elle sentait un effleurement sur sa joue, une intrusion dans son espace vitale. Elle cligna des yeux, juste ce qu'il fallut pour comprendre qu'il venait de prendre sa joue en coupe.

_-Je t'aime, Haruhi. _

Troisième fois qu'il le disait. Elle déglutit péniblement. Ce n'était pas un jeu, ce n'en était plus un. En avait-ce déjà été un? Il ne plaisantait pas, il était sincère! Il l'aimait, vraiment. Il l'aimait! Soudainement paniquée, elle ne vit les lèvres se rapprocher dangereusement que lorsqu'elles frôlèrent les siennes dans un coup de vent. Elle recula d'un geste vif, fuyant le regard insistant de Hikaru. Non! C'était trop…imprévisible…trop en dehors de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue pour qu'elle puisse s'y adapter.

_-Je…_

Elle reculait alors qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle. Ses lèvres tremblaient, sa langue fourchait. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée correctement.

_-Je…Je dois…_

Une nouvelle fois, une main effleura sa joue. Les doigts s'égarèrent sur son visage et le dégagèrent de quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles plus dans une caresse qu'autre chose.

_-Je…Je dois…Je dois y aller…J'ai…Un rendez-vous…Oui…Un rendez-vous important…Je ne peux pas le manquer…_

Elle ne se retourna même pas alors qu'elle continuait de s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce qu'elle osa faire volte-face. Dans un mouvement si brusque qu'elle se retrouve le nez collé contre le torse du président, Tamaki, qui se rendait à la salle du cercle en vue d'une future réunion.

_-Haruhi? Mais, qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu m'as l'air toute bizarre? T'ai pas malade, au moins?_

Il accompagna la parole d'un geste de la main qu'il posa sur son front. Il fut reçut par un mouvement vigoureux de la tête.

_-Non… Je vais bien, tout va très bien. _

_-Tu peux le dire à Papa, Haruhi. Papa t'aime, il veut juste t'aider! C'est encore Hikaru qui te fait de la peine? _Demanda-t-il.

Son regard avait croisé la silhouette qui tentait discrètement de quitter le couloir. Hikaru voulait certes se batte pour obtenir le cœur de la jeune fille, mais il n'allait pas non plus se ridiculiser devant le baron! Il avait encore son orgueil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la pourchasser dans les couloirs de l'école, il s'était plutôt brusquement arrêté dans l'encadrement de la salle du cercle d'hôte. Elle était prisonnière des bras de Tamaki le nez collé contre son torse.

_-Non! Parvint à répondre l'adolescente. Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Tamaki! _

Trop tard. Borné à croire que son « fils » avait fait du mal à sa « petite fille chérie », le président du cercle des hôtes avait écarté de lui Haruhi. Il s'était élancé vers le fuyard l'air ridiculement menaçant bien décidé à lui filler la correction de sa vie.

_-Hikaru! Ne tente surtout pas de t'enfuir! Je te retrouverai, vaux rien! Faire du mal à ma fille! Qu'as-tu pensée? Tu n'as aucun droit, elle est à moi! _

Le malheureux n'eut à peine le temps de songer qu'il était foutu avant de voir arriver le point inespéré de Tamaki. Un seul « je t'aime » et il avait bousillé ses chances. Un seul « je t'aime » et il avait ruiné sa relation avec son frère. Un seul « je t'aime » et il avait probablement brisé les liens du cercle. Ou du moins, le croyait-il en voyant arriver ce poing au milieu de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, effrayé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, loin des bras de son frère, loin de ses souvenirs d'enfance où il se protégeait l'un l'autre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit la douleur et attendait avec un mouvement de recul cette explosion de douleur qui ne tarderait à prendre d'assaut son nez…


End file.
